


Rock Me Mamma Like a Wagon Wheel

by cflynnrun



Series: Loving an Earp Keeps Things Interesting [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Moment, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: Waverly and Nicole celebrating one year together. Nicole tries to be romantic...





	Rock Me Mamma Like a Wagon Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a completely different prompt, but it got away from me! I think I relate to Nicole way too much....
> 
> I'm sorry about the awkward formatting, I was imagining them having the conversation with the song playing in the background.

“So tell me why we’re out here again?”

“Because it’s romantic. I’m trying to be romantic.”

“But Nicky, it’s so cold. I don’t think anything is romantic at this temperature!”

“Baby. It’s not that bad. We have blankets, and wine and each other to keep us warm.”

“You’re shivering.”

“It’s not that…. Ok, it’s cold. But it’s still romantic. Looking at the lights, cuddling up with you in the bed of my truck. The music….”

         Waverly gave her a look that said ‘we have very different ideas of romantic,’ but she snuggled further into Nicole’s side anyway. She didn’t want to bust Nicole’s bubble and tell her how many nights she had spent hanging out in the back of Champ’s truck. She had to admit that this had a very different atmosphere. Usually Champ barely waited for her to get out of the cab before he got handsy and tried to eat her face. She didn’t realize how bad of a kisser Champ was until Nicole.

         Nicole had really tried to make the night romantic. She was honestly a bit surprised that they had survived to see their first anniversary. Which was why she brought Waves out to this point; she found the overlook chasing a rogue horse and fell in love with the view. And how secluded it was. Because Nicole didn’t expect the night to take an… _adventurous_ turn up in the back of the truck; she just wanted one night that was just the two of them. No ‘rev-heads’ to chase; no drunken sisters or cowboys crashing their dinner; no police emergencies to pull her away. She had closed their phones in the glove box and left her radio at home. She thought she planned it all out, but she didn’t expect the disappointment. Maybe she should have sucked it up and taken Waverly to the only relatively nice restaurant in the Ghost River Triangle, but she just _knew_ the night would be interrupted. She had to do something to salvage the night, so she grabbed her phone and pulled up a certain song…

 

> _Heading down south to the land of the pines_
> 
> _I'm thumbing my way into North Caroline_
> 
> _Staring up the road and pray to God I see headlights_

Nicole hopped off the tailgate, turned around and held out her hand. “May I have this dance?” she asked with a slight bow.

“You’re ridiculous! This isn’t Shorty’s!” Waverly said as she grabbed Nicole’s hand and slid off the back of the truck. She threw her head back and laughed when Nicole spun her around and pulled her close.

 

> _I made it down the coast in seventeen hours_
> 
> _Picking me a bouquet of dogwood flowers_
> 
> _And I'm a-hopin' for Raleigh, I can see my baby tonight_

“I know! That’s the point. No one to interrupt. No one to ‘tsk’ if I pull you too close. No one watching...”

 

> _So rock me momma like a wagon wheel_
> 
> _Rock me momma any way you feel_

“That does sound pretty romantic…”

 

> _Hey, momma rock me_
> 
> _Rock me momma like the wind and the rain_
> 
> _Rock me momma like a south bound train_
> 
> _Hey, momma rock me_

Nicole couldn’t help and try to step it up a notch. Before Waverly knew what was happening, Nicole had spun her out and back. Waverly caught herself with a hand on Nicole’s chest. She wiped Nicole’s cocky grin off her face with a quick peck.

 

> _I'm running from the cold up in New England_
> 
> _I was born to be a fiddler in an old time string band_
> 
> _My baby plays a guitar, I pick a banjo now_

“Nicole?”

“Mmmhmm?”

“Why, exactly, is this the song you chose to dance to you? It’s a little sad..”

 

> _Oh, north country winters keep a-getting me down_
> 
> _Lost my money playing poker so I had to leave town_
> 
> _But I ain't turning back to living that old life no more_

“You don’t remember?”

“Am I going to forfeit brownie points if I say no?” Waverly asked hesitantly. Nicole just laughed and pulled her closer.

“Do you remember the night we got snowed in at Shorty’s? Everyone else could walk home, but it was too far to my place or the Homestead so we stayed the night and just waited the storm out.”

 

> _So rock me momma like a wagon wheel_
> 
> _Rock me momma any way you feel..._

“Yeah. That was a fun night. We drank that expensive bottle of whiskey and I showed you how to rig the Jukebox to keep playing song after song.” Waverly paused as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and leaned her head against her shoulder. She would never admit it, but she could see the appeal of this song.

They stood swaying for a moment, Nicole’s hands settling on Waverly’s hips as they moved together.

 

> _Walkin' to the south out of Roanoke_
> 
> _Caught a trucker out of Philly had a nice long toke_
> 
> _But he's a heading west from the Cumberland gap_
> 
> _To Johnson City, Tennessee_
> 
> _And I gotta get a move on before the sun_
> 
> _I hear my baby calling my name and I know that she's the only one_
> 
> _And if I die in Raleigh at least I will die free_

“That night, after all the whiskey” Nicole started as she pulled away slightly to look at Waverly. “That night after we wore ourselves out dancing, or maybe drank too much to be able to dance, we went up to your old place and fell down a youtube rabbit’s hole.”

Waverly chuckled as she replied, “Yeah. I remember you showing me a bunch of random videos…”

“You have the best laugh; I just didn’t want it to stop!”

Waverly playfully hit Nicole’s shoulder, but couldn’t hide her bashful smile. Nicole continued:

“I showed you a video of this song, Matt Andersen playing it live; he started the whole thing off headbanging as he played; we both laughed at the juxtaposition. I remember looking over at you laughing and snapping your fingers with this, like head swerve dance move-”

“Hey! Don’t insult my moves!” Waverly tried to pull away, but Nicole pulled her back in again as she tried to backpedal..

“I’m not! I loved it! It was so adorable and happy…” Waverly chuckled, but she let Nicole pull her closer all the same.

 

> _So rock me momma like a wagon wheel_
> 
> _Rock me momma any way you feel_
> 
> _Hey, momma rock me_
> 
> _Oh, rock me momma like the wind and the rain_
> 
> _Rock me momma like a south bound train_
> 
> _Hey momma rock me_

Nicole could feel Waverly playing with the little hairs on the back of her neck; it was soothing and exciting at the same time and it spurred her on.

“I think that was the moment…”

“What moment?”

“I think...that was the moment I realized I was in love with you - either that or a minute later when I had finally convinced you to dance with me...”

         Waverly stopped moving and pulled away. Nicole tried to meet her eye, but couldn't handle the intensity of Waverly’s gaze. She found herself staring at her feet as she shuffled some dirt around. She only looked up when Waverly started talking.

“That - that was like, 3 weeks after Nedley’s office”

“I know! And it was super early, and I wasn’t sure how serious we were, and I didn’t want to scare you away, so...so I just didn’t say anything.”

 

> _So rock me momma like a wagon wheel_
> 
> _Rock me momma any way you feel_
> 
> _Hey, momma rock me_
> 
> _Oh, rock me momma like the wind and the rain_
> 
> _Rock me momma like a south bound train_
> 
> _Hey momma rock me_

Waverly’s eyes were sad and Nicole couldn’t bare to look at them as she continued:

“After that night, I listened to that song all the time. Darius Rucker has a really good version, but there are others out there. It just makes me smile, because I think of you and that night…”

         She was finally able to meet her eyes, but she found she couldn’t find the words to finish. She tried to put as much love in her eyes as she could - to try and make Waverly understand what she couldn’t figure out how to say.

         The stood wrapped up together, moving slightly as the song ended. Neither wanted to move, but eventually the silence became deafening. Waverly was the one that finally broke it.

“Play it again? I’m not ready for it to be over.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song/video I referenced: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0dKtiWTKaA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gX1EP6mG-E
> 
> Also, let me know if you find any errors! My eyes go crossed if I stare at it too long so I'm sure there's something


End file.
